


Works in Progress

by AconiteWolfsbane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But It helps keep me on track, I'll add other tags whenever they become applicable, Not even sure this is allowed..., Other, knowing that people know my progress, probably be mostly Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: This isn't actually a story, I'm just going to place updates on my current projects here...This is both to keep anyone interested in my stories updated on the progress, but also to inspire and remind me to actually keep working on them.If I go too long without an update, and with no explanation, just pop a comment below about what's taking so long, get on it!, and I'll probably panic and churn out 20k words in one week...Will have a new chapter whenever I start a new large project.That way, knowing that other people are watching the progress will help keep me on track, and keep me writing.
Kudos: 1





	1. Story 1-COMPLETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's a crossover with Steven Universe and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.
> 
> The SU gang end up in Hyrule, and Pearl-centric with random shipping is about all that I'll say about it.  
> Oh, and it will contain some coarse language.
> 
> I haven't really seen any fics like that, and this is stuck in my brain atm...
> 
> Will have 80 chapters, including prologue & epilogue.
> 
> Working Title: Pearl of the Wild.  
> Will probably keep that name, cause I can't think of anything better...
> 
> I've decided to submit it as one single long-ass fic.

**I started writing it on the 21/July/19**

_**Finished writing on the 2/May/20!** _

~~_EDIT 1/Aug/19: After 7 days of actual writing, I've made it past the 37k mark. that's just part 1... Oh god, make it stop..._ ~~

~~_EDIT: 13/Aug/19:_ _**Days actually writing: 10.** _ ~~ _~~And two parts down. More than 50k words, pre-editing. If this was November, I'd have a Nanowrimo win with this, and I'm nowhere near done...~~ _

~~_EDIT: 14/Nov/19: **Days actually writing: At least 16-20. I forgot to mark some days, and I also spent some time editing what I already had...** 30 chapters down. +80k words._ ~~

~~_EDIT: 23/Nov/19: **Days actually writing: I dunno, maybe 25?...** 38 chapters. +96k words. Yep, this beast is almost at 100k, and it aint over yet._ ~~

_~~EDIT: 25/Nov/19: **Days actually writing: Honestly don't know anymore...** 42 chapters, including the Prologue. +103k words. Yep, I've destroyed the 100k mark, and I'm not even finished yet...~~ _

~~_EDIT: 28/Nov/19: **No longer keeping track of actual writing days.** 50 chapters, including the prologue. +118k words. I wrote more than 22k this week alone! _ ~~

~~_EDIT: 20/Dec/19: Got a few more days of writing in. 53 chapters, including prologue. +135k words!_ ~~

~~_EDIT: 10/April/20: Had a chance to do some writing this week! Now on 66 chapters, and around +154k words total?_ ~~

_~~EDIT: 23/4/20: 73 chapters, +165k words. So. Freaken. Close... Aiming to finish next week.~~ _

**EDIT: 2/5/20: 80 chapters. +180k words. Status... COMPLETE!**

_**Remaining chapters left to write:** _

~~20/4/20: 12 chapters left.  
~~ ~~21/4/20: 10 chapters left.  
~~ ~~22/4/20: 7 chapters left.~~ _Holy fuck...  
_ ~~28/4/20: 6 chapters left...~~  
 ~~30/4/20: 2 chapters left...~~ _ ~~sofuckingclose...~~  
_ ~~1/5/20: 1 chapter left... * _ **internal screaming**_ *~~

~~2/5/20: It's... it's done... The first draft is finished...I... I can't even...~~

8/6/20: Finished final editing. Ready to submit.

_ **Still planning on moving this year, it's just been delayed because of the virus, and the need to interact with other people. It's not safe, so we have to stay put for the time being.** _

See ya next update, whenever that turns out to be.


	2. Story 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's been started, and I'm a few chapters in already. I'm just waiting until my other fic is finished before I dedicate a lot of time to this one.  
> I really only started because I was taking a break from the other one, but felt a strong urge to get started on this. *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU. 
> 
> Hints: Steven lives with the Crystal Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and... Rose?!  
> Follows the show, but not closely. Chapters titles will probably be episode titles.  
> Will be skipping many episodes, mostly ones that are unchanged, or simply can't happen under the basic premise of the AU.
> 
> Working title: Steven CrystalGem.

**Story started overnight on the 11th or 12th/April/20:**

70 chapters currently planned, but that may change...

~~_**12/April/20:** 4 chapters completed, ~9k words._ ~~

~~_**12/May/20:** 7 chapters completed, +15k words. Would have written an extra chapter, but word was stupidly laggy, and wouldn't let me do anything without a fight..._ ~~

~~_**20/May/20:** 12 chapters completed, +27k words._ ~~

~~_**9/Sept/20:** 16 chapters, 7.5k (wtf???) words. (got blocked for a bit, until I reworked an episode's idea...)_ ~~

_**22/Nov/20:** 30 chapters, +69k words._

Just realised that I forgot to update this after the move...


	3. Story 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU. StevenSwap this time.  
> 12 chapters planned. That might change though...
> 
> Working Title: I've... just been calling it StevenSwap. *shrugs*

**Started on 1/March/20:**

1/Mar/20: +1800 words, 2 chapters.

Don't know when I'll get back to this one though.  
Just thought I'd put it up here, for whenever I do go back to it.


End file.
